Kristanna Harvest Festival
by blossomjaj988
Summary: Pieces written for the Kristanna Harvest Festival. Takes place in Football AU and Modern AU. Enjoy :)
1. Day 1: Fall

Kristoff didn't hate fall, in fact it used to be his favorite season.

The changing of the leaves, the crisp, cool air, the perfect nights of bonfires and clear, open skies filled with stars.

He loved the time of year, he really did.

He just, hated what came along with it and as he drove down the two-lane road in his beat up truck, spying the first yellow leaf on the tree, he sighed as the one thing he hated about the season filled him.

Memories.

Memories of her, of the girl he had given his entire heart to.

Memories of Anna.

Memories of the time Anna had pleaded with him to help her build a giant pile of leaves. He had agreed (there was no way to saying no to her puppy face) and they had built a pretty large pile. It didn't last long before Anna had jumped into the pile, giggling as the leaves flew into the air. He could never forget the smile on her face, the way her eye's had beamed up at him with just pure happiness.

Memories of how she had bet him she could get higher in the Old Oak tree in the park than he could. She had been right, of course, but they also learned falling from halfway could lead to hospital trips and broken arms (and bright green casts).

Memories of snuggling together near a bond fire. Anna being completely disgusted at the fact he ate a completely burnt marshmallow. Her laughter as his mouth was too full to retort and he resorted to tickle torcher.

The red leaves matched the red lipstick she wore on their dates to the pizzeria downtown.

The stars in the sky sparkled like her eyes.

He loved those memories, the happier memories. He smiled, even now, just thinking of them.

The ones that follow soon after, however, were ones he wished he could forget.

Memories of the day she had told him she was accepted to college, while wearing his red flannel shirt.

Memories of the long night they had spent talking about the future under the stars, holding each other a bit tighter. The moment he had told her she had to go, to take this chance, to be the best she could be.

Memories of several orange suitcases slowly but surely being packed, little by little, taking their time to get to the bottom of the stairs of her house in the little corner of the living room; the subtle reminder of change.

The yellow scarf that matched the leaves she wore the day she met him at the train station.

Red leaves only reminding him of her tearstained face and bloodshot eyes as she cried, telling him over and over how much she would miss him, how she loved him, how she hated that he was letting her go. (But he had to, he couldn't hold her back, he couldn't be selfish). He had stood on the platform, waving and watching as the burgundy train pulled out the station, his heart leaving with it.

How time had slowly moved past them, the chill of the air reminding him another year had past without her, another year of silence.

The brown invitation he had received in the mail, just 4 months before, sharing the news of her engagement.

Fall was a blessing and a nightmare.

He missed her, Gods did he miss her.

Even as he drove into town, he saw her everywhere.

She was on the corner twirling in circles as she danced in the rain.

She was in the pizzeria, eating an entire pizza by herself.

She was in the shops, buying a dress that matched her eyes.

She was in the ice cream shop, balancing a triple chocolate cone of ice cream.

She was in front of the post office, catching snowflakes on her tongue.

She was in the coffee shop, sitting by the window, eyeing her cup of hot chocolate

Kristoff blinked, nearly slamming on his brakes as he turned and looked back to the coffee shop, unsure if he was dreaming.

There in the window, he saw the familiar braids, the strawberry blonder hair, and the too familiar green sweater.

The air in his lungs left him in a rush of disbelief.

It was Anna.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she looked up and he immediately turned back around.

Did she see him?

Did she care?

Did he care?

That's a dumb question, of course he cared, but what was he supposed to do? She was engaged, or well, supposed to be.

Thinking back to the invitation, her wedding was supposed to be on October 8th and today was…October 6th?

Didn't she have a wedding to plan?

Why was she here?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks…something must have happened between them. For a moment, Kristoff wanted to leap for joy but looking into his rearview mirror, seeing how defeated she looked even from here, that joy left him.

She was obviously hurt and no joy could ever come from Anna being hurt.

Kristoff watched her in the rearview, completely ignoring the now green light.

Should he go in?

Would she even want to see him?

God, he was probably the last person she wanted to see.

Then again, she was all alone right now, and her voice echoed in his mind, "No one wants to be alone."

Pushing away the doubt and worry, Kristoff turned into the nearest parking spot, parked the ole rusted truck and made his way towards the coffee shop.

He tugged at his leather jacket out of nerves and to fight the extra chill in the air.

 _Just go in. Just go in. Just go in. Just go in._

He didn't stop till his boots stomped across the threshold, the smell of coffee slapping him in the face.

Looking up, he scanned the room, eyeing the customers till his eyes slowly came to the reason he was here.

Anna hadn't looked up from her mug, slowly spinning around what Kristoff could only guess was Hot Chocolate ("Coffee is just too bitter and bleh"). He took a deep breath and slowly made his way over to her booth.

She never looked up when he walked over, she didn't even notice him stop in front of the both.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she actually looked up at him.

One second of looking into her eyes and he found himself lost in them again. God had he missed them.

For a minute, they simply stared at each other, not saying a word.

 _Say something stupid_.

Kristoff shook his head, "Um…hi", he said with a grin.

She smiled, oh that smile, "Hey"

"You uh…meeting anyone?"

"Oh," Anna chuckled, "No, actually, it's…uh…just me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He said with a smirk.

Anna blushed.

"So, uh, can I…?"

"Oh, yes, please!" She motioned to the other seat.

As he squeezed into the seat, looking back to the smiling woman that stole his heart now some how back into his life once again, chatting and acting like no time had ever come between them, his feelings changed.

Fall was once again his favorite.


	2. Day 2: Harvest

"Marie, sweetheart, slow down!"

"Plumpkins Daddy! Plumpkins!"

Kristoff chuckled at the toddler as she trotted towards the pumpkin field; her blonde curls bouncing as she went. "We need to wait on your Mama and sister Marie."

Little Marie could careless, "Plumpkins!" she squealed as she ran towards the first pumpkin in sight and began to pat it, then finally crawling on top of it, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

"You are so much like your Mother." Kristoff said with a grin.

"What? Pretty, cute, and a great personality?"

Kristoff snickered as he turned to find Anna smirking at him, "More like adorable and incredibly dorky."

"Hey!"

"In the best way." He said with a wink, placing his arm on her shoulder as he kissed her forehead. "How is Aubrey holding up?"

"Well," Anna looked down to the baby stroller, the little one year old sleeping soundly, "By some miracle, she is still asleep. Even after the tractor went by. She sleeps like a log, like her Papa."

"I think you mean like her Mama."

"PLUMPKIN!"

The two turned to their daughter, now sitting comfortably on the large pumpkin she had picked out earlier.

"Looks like Marie has found _the one_." Kristoff smirked.

"Great choice honey!" Anna beamed as she went over to her daughter. "It's nice and big. Perfect size!"

Marie smiled at her mother, "Mama, Plumpkin?"

"Yes darling, pumpkin. Do you want this pumpkin?"

Marie patted the pumpkin once more, "Plumpkin."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kristoff sighed as he knelt down beside them. "Great job Princess."

Anna picked up her daughter and placed her next to the pumpkin, "Looks like we are going to need a wagon."

"What, you don't think I could carry this?" Kristoff teased.

"Oh, I don't know Mr. Tight End, it's a pretty heavy pumpkin." Anna giggled.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her, "Clearly you underestimate my workouts."

"Mmmmm, trust me," Anna smirked, running her hand down his chest, "I definitely don't."

Kristoff groaned as he saw the storm in Anna's eyes, leaning down to get just a taste it,

"DADDY! MAMA! PLUMPKIN!"

Anna couldn't help but giggle at the look of defeat, before turning to find Marie now patting another pumpkin. "I don't think your workouts are going to be able to hold two pumpkins."

"Two?" Kristoff questioned, looking to her daughter, "Oh boy."

"I have a feeling it's going to be more than two."

Kristoff watched Anna walk towards their daughter, grabbing hold of the stroller and pushing it towards the pair, "How many are you thinking?"

"Well," Anna sighed, picking up Marie, "One for Marie, one for Aubrey, one for each of us, and then Sven deserves his own—"

"He won't decorate it."

"We can decorate it for him."

"Ok, so five?"

"And one for Elsa."

"Alright, so six then."

"Seven." Anna murmured, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Seven? How? You got me, you, Marie, Aubrey, Elsa, Sven; that's everyone. Whom else are you getting a pumpkin for?"

"Um…well…you see, they aren't exactly here…yet…but they will be…in about…7 months."

Kristoff blinked. "You—you mean…we—I—you."

Anna smiled nervously, shifting Marie to her other hip, as she nodded.

"But..but how? I mean, you heard the doctors; the chances of this were so slim. It's a miracle Aubrey even happened."

"I know," Anna said in a huff, smiling, "Trust me I know but, I just wasn't feeling right and I started feeling a bit queasy. I didn't think anything of it till it happened again after waffles one morning and you know I love waffles so I knew something had to be up. Plus, I realized it had actually been a while since Mother Nature happened. So, I got a test thinking what the heck and it came out positive along with the other three. But I wanted to be completely 100% sure before I said anything so I went to the doctor three weeks ago and surprise. Then came the challenge of trying to tell you and I wanted to make it cute since Olaf ruined the last announcement with Aubrey and—"

Anna squeaked as Kristoff pulled her close, his lips crashing against hers as he wrapped his arms around her and Aubrey.

"Another baby," he breathed, pulling back, chuckling, "Another baby, oh my God Anna."

Anna laughed, tears brimming her eyes; "We're going to be a full team now."

Kristoff laughed, hugging her close as Aubrey gurgled as she played with his shirt.

"Ok, ok. So seven pump—wait, have you told anyone else?"

"Um, no not yet. You're the first, actually."

"It's a miracle Olaf doesn't know."

"I know, but I have a feeling it won't be long."

"We're going to have to announce it soon then huh?"

"Yeah…and I think I have an idea on just how to announce it."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, we are going to need a few more pumpkins."

"PLUMPKINS!"


	3. Day 3: Rain

Nothing could ever match the peaceful sound of rain falling. There was just something about the soft patter of it hitting the roof of the house, the windows, the street outside, the leaves on the tree; the sound of rain was just amazing.

Anna sighed in content as she continued to listen to the falling rain.

They were supposed to be getting the Halloween decorations down from the attic and covering the house from head to toe in spider webs, tombstones and bloody hand prints.

Instead, the boxes sat untouched in the dining room.

It was only supposed to be a five-minute rest, just enough for Anna to relax her swelling feet and then it would be mission spookify-the-house.

But someone (Kristoff) had fallen asleep in someone's (Anna's) lap, arms loosely around her waist, his head resting against her baby bump.

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, nails gently scraping his scalp as she watched him with a smile.

It was no surprise Kristoff was tired. It was fall after all; football season was in full force, meaning workouts, meetings, and practice all day every day till February (yes February, back to back Super Bowl Champs was the plan). Kristoff was pretty much used to the season regimen, but mixing that along with a little one on the way would make any man stressed.

He called any time he could, making sure Anna was doing ok and not straining herself too much (because even with a baby inside her, Anna still couldn't keep herself seated for too long). He would stay up to massage her feet or back, talking about her day, his day, plans they had, the latest team gossip. Any craving she would have, he would sooth. The mornings she found herself hugging the toilet, he stayed by her side, soothing and helping her to bed, not caring of the time or his tardiness. There was already a crib in the works at Pabbie's workshop, slowly growing with time and patience (and lots of curses).

Kristoff was doing so much for her, and for the baby, that it made Anna all that more excited to see him as a Dad.

Anna couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little one, their little one, coming into the world in just a few short months.

It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

Rolling her head back, Anan closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. She thought of Kristoff chasing their pudgy littly baby across the yard, of taking them to their first game to watch their Daddy play, their first Halloween, their first Christmas, their first steps—

Anna gasped at a sudden movement in her stomach. Looking down, she placed a hand to where she felt the nudge.

She waited, her hand in place, holding her breath, hoping that she was right about what she felt.

Then she felt it.

A little foot or hand or something kicked at her hand.

She poked at the spot and was met again soon after with another kick.

Tears began to form as she closed her eyes, completely taken aback at what had just happened.

Their baby, their little son or daughter, had just moved. It was small, but it was there and it was more than enough to make Anna's heart soar.

"Anna?" Blue eyes met brown, confusion and worry written all over Kristoff's face, "Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

Anna couldn't speak, she simply nodded, a large grin on her face. As a flash of panic crossed Kristoff' s face, Anna grabbed his hand and placed it under hers.

For a moment, he was confused, but then the baby kicked once more and Kristoff's jaw dropped. He looked up at her,

"Was that...?"

"Yes." Anna said breathlessly.

Kristoff blinked, looking back down to her belly as he softly rubbed his thumb along the spot the baby had kicked. Once more, he was met with a nudge against his hand.

Anna ran her hand through his hair, watching as he smiled so big, staring star struck at her belly with tears in his eyes.

"Do it again." He whispered, and Anna giggled.


	4. Day 4: Haunted

The old pair of boots sit neatly next to the back door. They don't move, still a bit of mud caked on the bottom and side from the one last hike they took. Strings stilled tied from a lazy owner who just simply fights to peal them off instead.

A lone coffee mug, covered in reindeer, is placed on the table every morning out of habit. It never gets filled with its usual strong black early morning coffee, but just sits there, cold and empty.

Newspapers are stacked next to the lone mug. Apart of the usual morning routine that still hasn't changed. Some have made it to the floor to make room at the table.

There is a jacket, well worn and wrinkled, that sits on the arm of the couch. It doesn't move, it doesn't make it to the laundry. It stays on that arm, never touched till it's owner returns.

A musky smell of pine, Old Spice and a hint of sweat cover the blankets, pillows and sheets. The pillow is hugged most nights, tightly wrapped in small arms, head buried in the pillow with their body wrapped tightly in the sheets. The house is purposely made cooler so the blanket can be used more frequently.

The mind is an evil thing, letting people imagine things that aren't there.

Anna swears she has heard his laugh, his soft snoring in the mornings as she wakes. Her dreams playing her into believing he is lying next to her, only for her to roll over into cold, empty sheets. She can count the number of dreams she has had of him, spending the day together, snuggling on the couch together, sitting outside on the porch together. All cruel tricks of her mind to remind her he isn't there.

Though she has been told she is so full of life, the house just seems so empty, so lifeless.

It's not home.

More often than not, she sits on the couch, glancing to the windows, waiting to spot that old truck driving up. A smirking blonde in the driver seat, large arms wrapping around her as she runs to greet him, laughing and kissing head as he tells her how much he has missed her.

She knew Kristoff joining the army was going to be hard; but she was strong, so was he, and she knew if anyone could get through it they could.

There was still days though where she just felt so hollow.

Every day she remind herself to stay strong for him, stay strong for herself. They would get through this, he would come home and it would be like he never left.

But for now, she is haunted by him as she sits, his too big flannel shirt hanging off of her, the blanket wrapped around her, as she sits staring out the window.

Waiting for her soldier to come home.


	5. Day 7: Layers

Anna had thought that it being fall and all, a sweater would be enough for a high school football game.

Not to mention the fact she screamed and jumped so much during the game she was usually sweating by the end of first quarter.

But for some stupid reason, a chilly breeze had decided to show up that night.

Well, not a breeze, more like a gust or tropical storm force winds…maybe that was a bit too dramatic.

Either way, Anna was _freezing._

Standing in the stands, arms tightly wrapped around her chest, holding the sweater tightly around her and her head ducked as far into her scarf as possible, she tried her best to keep herself from shivering as she cheered on the team.

And Kristoff, her best friend/boyfriend...thing.

Were they a thing?

I mean, they had started dating a few weeks ago and they had shared their first kiss last week (the dork had asked her if he could and Anna had all but pounced on him from his sweetness).

Anna smiled just thinking of the moment as she watched the two teams make their way into the locker room.

"Are you going to be alright dear?" Bulda asked with concern. "I don't want to leave you alone in the stands in this chill."

"Oh no, it's fine really. I wouldn't want you to stick around just for me."

"Oh dear, it would be no trouble at all! But I know how you two are, wanting alone time and what not." Anna blushed at this. "I'll see you two at the house. Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner!"

"We'll be there!"

Usually, Anna didn't mind waiting for Kristoff. She would linger, talk to her friends in the band, and bribe the people in concessions for the last bag of popcorn for a snack.

Today though, today was just not a good day. The concessions had nothing left over, not even hot chocolate, which Anna nearly cried over, the band had all but ran to the buses to head back to the school and head home.

By the time she saw Kristoff coming out of the locker room, she was sitting in the seats (which, she learned metal seats did _not_ help with the whole cold situation) with her teeth chattering.

"Hey feistypants." Kristoff said with a smirk as he climbed the bleachers.

"H-Hey." She forced a smile.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah. G-great. You d-d-did so w-w-well tonight."

Kristoff chuckled, pulling her up into his arms, "Are you cold?"

Anna huffed, "Just a l-l-little."

It wasn't the first time Anna was so blessed to have a boyfriend with such big arms.

Boyfriend?

She sighed and relaxed into the warmth of his arms, ignoring the smell of sweat. But she felt his arms move and she looked up.

"Hang on."

Anna watched him step back and dig into his bag. A sudden gust of wind came through, making Anna shiver once again and huddle into her scarf.

She jumped when she felt something on her back and shoulders, looking to see Kristoff placing his Varsity jacket on her.

"There, feel better?"

"Yeah…but, this is your Varsity jacket?"

Kristoff blinked, "Yeah, and?"

"Don't you need it?"

"Not as much as you."

"But this is your _Varsity jacket._ "

"Yes I know that."

"You're giving me your _Varsity jacket_."

"…Do you want me to take it back?"

"NO!"

"Well, then, I'm confused?"

Anna bit her lip, "Well, I mean, guys only give their varsity jackets to their…girlfriends."

Kristoff looked at her confused, "Are you…not my girlfriend?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Well," Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been on a couple of dates and last week with the kiss and all, I just thought that you were…we were…ya know…together."

Anna smiled, "So, it's official now then?"

Kristoff smirked, "It is if you want it to be."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well then," Kristoff cleared his throat, grabbing both of her hands in his and looking into her eyes, "Anna, will you be my girlfriend?"

"So serious," Anna giggled, "If I say no do I have to give the jacket back?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I will."


	6. Day 8: Starry Night

"Kristoff, seriously, where are we going?"

"Patience you, you'll see when we get there."

"You said that 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah and the answer is not going to change in the next 10 minutes either."

Anna sighed, crossing her arms as she slumped back against the car seat, "Did you _have_ to blind fold me?"

There was a deep chuckle, "Yes, or it would have given the whole thing away."

"What thing?"

"Anna."

"Ughhh, sorry."

A large handed rested on her thigh, "Calm down, we are almost there. Besides, I thought you said you liked surprises?"

"I do!" She chirped, "I just hate waiting."

"Of course."

With a grunt, Anna reached over and smacked him in the chest.

It had started as a simple affair: Kristoff had called during lunch, asking if Anna was up for a date night after practice (she had to refrain herself from loudly saying DUH but, it was implied nonetheless), dinner at Anna's favorite place (mostly because it has the _best_ chocolate cake in the entire city) and after, he had asked him to trust him and put the blindfold on.

The blindfold hadn't even been put on and she knew Kristoff was up to something.

"Ok, honestly, should I be worried?"

"Only if you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then no reason to worry."

"But—"

"Anna, I promise, this will be worth it." He paused, the road suddenly becoming bumpy, "Do you know what today is?"

"Uhh…Thursday?"

"The date goofball." The car eased to a stop.

"Oh! It's October 16th!"

"Right." The engine was turned off and Anna heard the driver side door open, Kristoff grunting as he got out. Not a moment later, her door opened. "Do you remember what happened on October 16th?"

"Uhhh…" She heard her seatbelt released, strong arms guiding her out of the car. "I don't know. I'm horrible at dates! You saw my History grade!"

"Yeah, they were pretty horrible."

"Hey!" She felt him guide her arm through his and she pinched his arm, "They weren't that bad! I at least passed!"

"By the skin of your teeth."

"Need I remind you of Calculus?"

"…Touché."

Anna giggled, feeling the fall breeze teasing her hair as they began to walk. "So, October 16th, what happened on October 16th?"

"Well, it was a typical Friday night. Nothing major or anything, just your normal high school Friday night."

"Really?"

"Yep. There was this guy—"

"Was this guy you?"

"…maybe."

"Yes."

"Anyways." She could practically feel him rolling his eyes, "this guy was nervous. Not because of the game, which he was still pretty nervous about, but something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah." Kristoff chuckled lightly, "You see, he was playing in front of this girl-"

"Ohhhhh…Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Did he like her?"

"Very much so."

"Was she his girlfriend?"

"Not before the game, no."

Anna smiled, "But after…?"

"That's what he was most nervous about. The idea that maybe, for some reason, she might not want to be."

"Well, that guy was a big dummy for thinking this girl would say no to him."

"That big dummy couldn't help it seeing as she was his first real relationship."

"Huh…I could have sworn there was a Charlotte in there some where."

"Charlotte most definitely did not count. But back to the story." They stopped, Anna still unsure of where she was. All she knew was she should definitely have brought a jacket cause it was chilly. Also, the grass was already wet.

"After the game, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Not so much in words but by giving her his jacket because the goof forgot a jacket."

"The goof didn't expect the wind."

"Either way," He gently rubbed circles on her hand and she could feel him standing in front of her. "That moment was a big turning point for him. It brought him the most amazing girl into his life that just brightened his entire world by just existing."

Anna smiled, a nervous giggle escaping her, "Kristoff."

Large hands untied the blindfold and Anna blinked.

They were standing in the middle of a football field. When she looked around, she saw familiar stands that she herself had sat in just a few years before; the large, bright lights shining down on them as they stood midfield. Above them, the stars shone so brightly, Anna could count nearly every star (something they had attempted to do one night, lying in the bed of his truck full of blankets, just a year before).

"This place," Kristoff said as she looked back to him, "This place was were my life changed in one simple night. I had no idea that the loud, crazy girl in the stands would be the woman here with me now. The one that cheered me on through my games, through school, through life, through everything; you were there. You're like the stars in the night sky, so bright and beautiful I can't help but just smile." Anna beamed, "And your smile, God your smile, it just fills me with so much joy knowing I am the reason you are so happy. I want to keep making you smile. I want to be there for you. To help you through everything like you did for me. I want to keep seeing that smile every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep."

He paused, reaching into his back pocket and Anna could already feel the tears coming.

"You're beautiful, kind, sweet, loud." Anna snorted, "caring, smart and just Anna. My Anna. My everything. I love you to the moon and back. And…and I want to….um…" He slightly shrugged as he slowly knelt to the ground, ring in one hand, Anna's hand in the other. "Anna, you're my whole world and…and I want to…um…crap…" She could feel his hand shaking as he looked to the ground, "Sorry, I had this whole thing written out and I forgot the whole last part. It was perfect. God, I'm so sorry Anna. You deserve perfection and I can't even propose to you right."

"Say it." Anna whispered. Kristoff looked up at her, she smiled. "Just say it."

He grinned, "Anna, will you marry me?"

A nervous, excited giggle escaped her as she nodded yes. She was in his arms in an instant, Krstoff spinning them around as they laughed and kissed anywhere there lips could reach.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too." She murmured.

Kristoff smiled as he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her lips to his in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Then,

"HELL YES!"

"GO BJORGMAN!"

"It's about _damn_ time you idiots!"

Anna looked up and watched as the entire team came running towards them, cheering and shouting their congratulations to them. They circled the couple, hugging them both and speaking their words of congrats.

"Show off the ring Anna!"

"Yeah, show off the rock."

Anna laughed as she held her hand in the air for them all to see.

"Damn Kristoff."

"How much is your contract?"

"Well shit, Sara is going to be expecting a boulder after seeing that."

"Bjorgman going all out as usual."

"Well, she deserves it." Kristoff declared, wrapping his arm around her waist, earning him several sarcastic 'aws'.

"I have to know though," Sven nudged Kristoff, "Did you nail the speech like you practiced."

Kristoff blushed, "Uh…well."

"I KNEW IT!" Sven shouted. "Oi, Neil, you owe me $20."

"Damn it Kristoff come on."


End file.
